High powered infrared lasers have been widely used for a number of different applications. For example, lasers are now being widely used for medical therapy and surgical techniques wherein tissues are repaired and/or removed through the use of high energy lasers, such as produced by CO.sub.2 (10.6 um wave length) lasers operating at irradiance levels of about one kw/cm.sup.2 and higher.
A need exists to provide protection in areas where high energy lasers are being used to prevent burning of tissue or objects. Solid metallic shields used to absorb or reflect laser radiation are frequently not adaptable to many situations.
It is therefore desirable not only to protect personnel and other surrounding objects from incoming laser radiation, but it is also desirable to be able to terminate such laser radiation with a substance which may be readily formed into many shapes and is flexible so as to be manipulated for a wide variety of applications and uses.